malaysiaschoolsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sekolah Sri Petaling
Sekolah Sri Petaling, the name by which Sekolah Rendah Kebangsaan Sri Petaling is more commonly known, is a co-educational primary school in Petaling Jaya, Selangor Darul Ehsan, Malaysia. It caters for pupils from Standard 1 to Standard 6. The school is built on a piece of land in Section 12 and is situated at the corners of Jalan Kemajuan Subang, Jalan Semangat and Jalan Utara. Its main entrance is located at Jalan 12/15. History The school started out as an experimental school administered by the Faculty of Education, Universiti Malaya. Originally known as Sekolah Rendah Universiti (University Primary School), it became operational on 6 January 1969 with an initial enrolment of 648 pupils and a teaching staff of 26."School to host 40th jubilee dinner", New Straits Times, October 20, 2009 The first Headmaster of the school was Encik Abdul Razak Mohd Said. YBhg Datuk Haji Lokman Musa was the first Chairman of the school’s Parent-Teacher Association. The longest serving Headmaster was Encik Hassanuddin Abdul Aziz who succeeded Encik Abdul Razak in 1973 and served until his retirement in 1990. The subjects contained in the Faculty of Education’s test programme were Mathematics and Science, Remedial and Enrichment, Health/Well-being, Bahasa Malaysia, English, History and Geography. The school motto “''Hidup Berjasa''” implores its pupils to live a life of service and the school song, which starts off with the lines “''Sekolah Sri Petaling, satukan berbagai bangsa ...”, alludes to the school’s role in bringing together and uniting its multi-racial student body and teaching staff. The main buildings of the school were designed by architect YBhg Dato' Baharudin Kassim, a resident of Petaling Jaya and built at a cost of RM300,000. On 28 October 1969, the new school complex was officiated by the then Minister of Education, YB Dato’ Haji Abdul Rahman Yaakub. In his speech, the Minister proposed that the name of the school be changed so as to avoid any misconception among the public that pupils of the school would later be accorded priority for entry into Universiti Malaya. As a result, the school was subsequently known as Sekolah Rendah Kebangsaan Sri Petaling or Sekolah Sri Petaling (SSP) for short. On 27 March 1976, a canteen and a dental clinic were officially opened by YBhg Datuk Abdul Kadir bin Talib, the then Secretary General of the Education Ministry. In March 1985, under the chairmanship of YBhg Dato’ Mohd Desa bin Pachi, a mandate was given by those present at the Annual General Meeting of the Parent-Teachers' Association for the building of a multi-purpose hall. The construction of the hall was awarded to Peremba Berhad. This 2-storey multi-purpose hall measuring 60’ x 130’ consisted of the actual hall on the top floor with a canteen located below. The RM1 million needed to build the hall was fully financed by the PTA. Various activities were held to raise the fund for the construction of the hall. These included a dinner (''Malam Jamuan Perdana) at the Putra World Trade Centre, a walkathon, Family Day, Food Fair, Treasure Hunt and a golf tournament. Besides Dato’ Mohd Desa bin Pachi, other VIPs who had also worked tirelessly towards this cause included YB Datin Paduka Rafidah Aziz, YBhg Datin Seri Nila Inangda, YABhg Toh Puan Dr. Hajjah Aishah Ong and Y Bhg Haji Abdul Karim bin Tan Sri Abdul Kadir. The hall was officially opened by YAB Tan Sri Haji Muhammad bin Haji Mohd. Taib on 5 November 1988. Many sporting and other activities have since been carried out in the school hall. In July 2009, the hall was used as the venue of the Inaugural SSP Alumni Badminton Tournament, one of the events organised by Alumni Sekolah Sri Petaling (see below, Alumni Sekolah Sri Petaling) in celebration of the school’s 40th year anniversary. The team from the Class of 1987 emerged champions, with the Class of 1980 as the first runner-up. Notable students Among the pupils currently enrolled at Sekolah Sri Petaling is 11-year old Tengku Ahmad Irfan Tengku Ahmad Shahrizal, one of Malaysia's music prodigies. In October 2009, he performed with the Malaysian Philharmonic Orchestra for a two-day all-Beethoven showcase at the Dewan Filharmonik Petronas, Petronas Towers, Kuala Lumpur City Centre. He also has a few piano compositions to his name."Irfan, Malaysia's music prodigy", Malay Mail, September 22, 2009 Notable alumni The school has produced many outstanding alumni in various fields. Among the notables are YAB Dato' Seri Mukhriz b. Mahathir, Chief Minister of Kedah, Datuk Paduka Ismee b. Ismail, Group Managing Director and CEO of Lembaga Tabung Haji i.e. the national pilgrim fund board, Dato' Seri Fateh Iskandar b. F.D. Mansor, Group Managing Director of Glomac Berhad (property development), Datin Seri Bettina Chua Abdullah Khan, Executive Director of Bandar Raya Development Berhad (property development) and former CNBC anchorwoman, Dato' Gary Thanasan, founder and CEO of Mediate Communications (public relations and event management),Datin Sofea Jane bt. Hisham (actress) and Norman b. Abdul Halim, Yusry b. Abdul Halim and Edry b. Abdul Halim (often referred to collectively as the KRU brothers), co-founders of the KRU group of companies (media and entertainment), Datuk Mohd Noor Amin b. Mohd Noor Khan, lawyer and Chairman of the UN-affiliated cybersecurity organisation the International Multilateral Partnership Against Cyber Threats ('IMPACT'), Dato' Mohamed Sharil b. Mohamed Tarmizi, Chief Operating Officer of the Malaysian Communications and Multimedia Commission ('MCMC') "School to host 40th jubilee dinner", New Straits Times, Streets, October 20, 2009 and "Nov 15 date for ex-SSP pupils", Malay Mail, October 27, 2009. See also "The magic of SSP", New Straits Times, Life & Times, page 3, November 12, 2009 SRK Sri Petaling is also proud to see one of its alumni, Avinaash Subramaniam, get admitted into Harvard University making him the only Malaysian to enter the Harvard Class of 2014. Alumni Sekolah Sri Petaling Alumni Sekolah Sri Petaling, the school's official alumni association, was registered with the Registrar of Societies on 3 August 1995. Its objectives include to foster closer ties between and among the former students and teachers of SSP; to contribute to society, by assisting the school, its staff and the PTA in projects concerning the school; and to organise activities in furtherance of the foregoing. The current Alumni Committee is helmed by Suhaimi Azmil, Chairperson (Class of '75). The rest of the Committee consists of Farah Abdul Rahim, Deputy Chairperson (Class of '80), Juliana Yim, Secretary (Class of '80), Ammy Kalsom Mohd Hashim, Treasurer (Class of '75), Noor Juliana Aman Shah (Class of '80), Sulaiman Azmil (Class of '80), Masri Zohani Idris (Class of '75), T Parthipan Rajah (Class of '78), Kannathasan Arunasalam (Class of '73) and Azrina Arshad (Class of '80). Dr Haizal Haron Kamar (Class of '80) and Nur Adlan Taib (Class of '74) are the internal auditors. 2009 has seen a number of sporting and other activities organised by the SSP Alumni. These include the 2009 SSP Alumni Bowling Tournament, the Inaugural SSP Alumni Badminton Tournament (see above, History), the 2009 Inter-Batch Football and Handball Tournaments and the establishment of the Alumni Science Garden. On November 15, 2009, the SSP Alumni will be hosting the SSP 40th Anniversary Dinner at the Dewan Perdana FELDA in Kuala Lumpur. This event is expected to be attended by more than 700 diners comprising former pupils and teachers and other individuals who have been closely associated with the school over the years. References http://thestar.com.my/education/story.asp?sec=education35&file=/2010/5/2/education/6138841 External links * http://streets.nst.com.my/Current_News/Streets/Tuesday/Stories/20091020013123/Article/ * http://www.mmail.com.my/content/13688-irfan-malaysia%E2%80%99s-music-prodigy * http://www.mmail.com.my/content/17071-nov-15-date-exssp-pupils * http://www.nst.com.my/Current_News/NST/articles/20091112092640/Article/index_html Category:Primary schools in Malaysia